


万火归一

by Linea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, Another The Holy Grail War, Arjuna is evil, Karna becomes a Avenger, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: FGO背景。标题取自科塔萨尔的同名短篇小说集（实际上没有半毛钱关系）。故事开始于《焚心以火》所说的一切还未发生，咕哒并没有进行灵子转移的IF线。邪恶的日神之子一开始便向圣杯许下了自己真正的愿望，召唤了属于自己的第一位从者，可是那位从者却与他想象中有所偏差。





	万火归一

01.

或许人们会把悲剧的开始归咎于一位英雄的愤怒与怨恨。在经历了无数次失落与绝望之后，英雄终于挣脱地狱深渊的铁链，跨过冰冷刺骨的冥河，以崭新的姿态重现人间。然而，展现在世人面前的他却不再正直，不再高洁，诅咒之力让他浑身披满黑炎，发色变得鲜红，犹如地底的红莲业火恣意燃烧，充满了不祥的气息。他的现界带来了漫长的黑夜，夺去了太阳的光亮，一时间万物停止了生长，像被抽干了生命一般垂下枝叶，最终迎来死亡。从那之后，人们再也不敢凝视天空，因为天空早已因为日光的逝去变得漆黑、空无一物，可是眼下，低垂的天幕已然被某种奇特的光线再次照亮，变为暗沉的深红，就像鲜血洒落在天际逐渐凝固。  
——而在这之中，一颗全新的太阳正在诞生。  
混沌而漆黑的巨大日轮不知何时已经填补了天空上的空缺，高悬在铁锈色的天幕之上。它用黑暗却灼热的光炙烤着大地，在地面上降下满含诅咒的纯黑烈焰，使一切坍缩、焚毁、最终化为尘土。在他人眼里，这些灾难必然是足以毁天灭地的神罚，是一位天神震怒的征兆，可是任他们如何乞求与祈祷，也没有得到一丝一毫的回应。  
这场大火一直持续着，仿佛永远也不会停止。等到第七天的时候，所有灾难的始作俑者拨开天幕之上弥漫的黑烟与浓雾，终于从中再次现身，驾着犹如黑暗化身的蛇首天马降临人间。他的脚步所及之处皆是尸山血海，奔涌的黑炎犹如海面上高高立起的巨浪蔓延在每一寸土壤上，吞噬着原本美好而鲜活的生灵，让他脚下的土地焚烧殆尽，在虚空之中悄然四散。在这看似永无止境的屠戮终于停止那一刻，他放下手中漆黑的巨枪，抬头望向铁锈色的天空，笑得狂妄而张扬，仿佛自己的所作所为只不过是一场微不足道的游戏而已。  
之后，他在这片焦黑的废土之上建起了属于自己的宫殿。这座宫殿伫立于险峻的悬崖边缘，面朝原本的日落之处，背后便是翻滚着灼热岩浆的万丈深渊，而他就在这座永恒的宫殿里居住着，日复一日地破坏着这个已经支离破碎的世界。  
有时候他端坐在王座之上会进行冥想，就像将自己的灵魂关进一座高塔之中，将面前直通塔顶的台阶全部走一遍。他回想起自己生前的往事，那被命运捉弄、被诅咒装点的一生未曾拥有过真正应该属于自己的一切——他的身份、荣耀、以及短暂的生命全都被同一个人夺取一空，犹如月亮窃夺了太阳的光辉，令他耿耿于怀，怨恨不已。为此他在死后开始怨恨命运，怨恨世人，尤为怨恨那个夺去了他一切的人。他想要与那个人再次相见，再次与他相斗，让他落败，并以最冷酷无情的方式折辱他，让他在痛苦无助之中落于他手，再慢慢将他折磨致死。如今他经由圣杯之力转化成这样的姿态，拥有了更强大更惊人的力量，在进行了惨无人道的灭世行为之后，却没有感到快乐和满足。此刻，他无比清醒地意识到，在这个世界里，他仍然感到空虚孤独，因为这里从来都没有他想要的任何事物——任他毁灭大地，吞噬海洋，将复仇之火降于人间，让万物化为乌有，也没能找到那个人属于那个人的任何痕迹。  
这个世界里没有阿周那。他既没有像他一样作为英灵现界，也没有作为一个普通人新生。在几乎完全毁灭了这个世界之后，他这才认识到这点，并清醒地意识到自己之前所做的那些疯狂行径在现在看来已经毫无意义——他无法从对方手中夺回属于自己的一切，也无法像自己想象中那样给予对方残酷的报复和羞辱。在这个他从未涉足过的世界里，他与阿周那的命运就像两条笔直的平行线，任由其如何延伸拉长，也永远不会有彼此相交的那一天。  
可是现在，他已非昔日之他，圣杯的力量强化了他的身体，让他的实力足以与神明匹敌。比起以往更为接近天神的他坚信自己已经拥有了扭转命运的能力，即使是早已命定的结局也能够轻易改写——倘若依靠那无所不能的许愿机的话，他便能达到任何目的。  
而此刻，他比任何人都要清楚自己真正的愿望。

 

02.

那并不需要什么复杂的仪式，仅凭一句短暂的、轻飘飘的愿望，他便看到了奇迹。  
这是他，日神之子迦尔纳，第一次成功地反抗了原本属于自己的命运，将本不该属于他的事物以无比强硬地方式掠夺过来，使之为自己所有。他看到一道炫目的金光从圣杯之前的召唤阵里闪过，将整个偌大而漆黑的宫殿照耀得亮如白昼，这时，一道修长的身影出现在召唤阵中央，正因为耀眼的强光看不清面容，等到那光亮逐渐消散，周围的空间再次归于黑暗，他再次抬起头，隔着一团微弱的光晕直视着前方，这才看清了对方的脸。  
他熟悉这张脸——曾经无数次出现在他梦境之中，又或者是浮现在他复仇构想之内，永远端正美丽、毫无瑕疵的容貌，总是让他不断想起却又深恶痛绝。无论是黑云般的乌发，还是漆黑深邃的双眸，都仍然如他记忆中所见的那样丝毫没有变过。他穿着引人注目的白色衣袍，身后装饰着蓝色衣纹的斗篷服帖地垂下来，紧贴着笔直而挺拔的脊背，看上去依旧英挺俊美得无可挑剔。此刻，他们正面对面地伫立在光线昏暗的宫殿里，安静地相互注视着对方。时间像是过去了一个世纪那么久，等到他终于皱起眉头，握紧手中的巨枪时，却听到对方率先打破了沉默，用有些不确定的语气开口道：  
“迦尔纳？”

原本他以为对方在认出他之后会像曾经那样不悦地挑高眉毛，用充满敌意的眼神怒视着他，紧接着会很快摆出迎战姿势应对他即将使出的全力一击。可是对方并没有那样做，而是慢慢上扬着嘴角，勾起一个本不应属于那张脸的邪恶笑容。  
“真是好久不见了。”他的声音里带着一种令人不适的倨傲、轻佻、以及愉快的情绪，就像一根引线轻易将迦尔纳的怒火点燃，“所以你这么做，是想让我像之前那样再杀你一次吗？”  
对方这种一反常态的变化让迦尔纳下意识做出了判断，并毫不犹豫地将自己得出的结论脱口而出：“你不是阿周那。”说着，他举起紧握在手中的枪，将尖锐的一端直直地指向对方的喉咙，“那么现在他在哪里？”  
“居然这么快就被识破了，真是失策。”那张熟悉的面庞上刻意流露出一副极可惜的表情，又很快转变成一张讥讽的嘴脸，令那张轮廓深邃美丽的面容顿时扭曲起来，“至于阿周那，虽然他现在仍然在这具身体里，但好像并不怎么想见你呢……更何况，如果他看到你现在的样子，以他的性格，肯定会难过到接近崩溃吧。”  
“那就没办法了。”迦尔纳冷冰冰地回答着，脚下逐渐升起满含诅咒之力的黑色火焰，滚烫的火舌在地面上蜿蜒蛇行，化作巨大的火圈将对方包围。此刻的他已经基本确定对方的真实身份，而不需要任何多余的推测和怀疑——毕竟一直以来他都知道阿周那身上那个从不为他人所知的、自称为克里希那的另一人格的存在，或许正因为他知晓了这个秘密，对方才会对他如此忌惮。他知道那个人格一直在影响着阿周那，在他的内心深处教唆、煽动着他，使原本高洁正直的他做出那些有悖于英雄身份的邪恶之事。虽然他并不确定自己的死是否与此有关，但在潜意识里，他并没有将阿周那与克里希那完全区分开来，而在几乎要满溢出来的怨恨与憎恶驱使之下，他很快做出了决定。  
“不过我倒是不介意和你打一场，以此来打发无聊的时间。”迦尔纳傲慢地说，“至于这一次是谁杀死谁，结果还不一定呢。”  
说着，他再次举起了手中漆黑的长枪，以利箭般迅捷的速度向对方直冲而上。那一瞬间，围绕在他周身的黑炎就随着他身上不断增长的魔力愈演愈烈，混沌黑暗，如同这残酷的死亡本身。这时，他的对手取下背后的弓箭，将那张巨大的神弓置于身前挡下了他的攻击。两个人隔着互相碰撞的兵器当仁不让地对峙着，在交战的时刻用疯狂而炽热的目光注视着彼此，仿佛真的可以用眼神将对方杀死一般。在视线交织的一刹那，强大的魔力对流如同星辰对撞一般在这空旷而黑暗的空间里爆发，引得岩石破碎、地面开裂、整座宫殿摇摇欲坠，然而就在这时，迦尔纳却很快看穿了对手的破绽——毫无疑问的是，与他相比，对方释放的魔力正在逐渐减弱，面前这看似势均力敌的场面显然已经无法持续多久，便要轮到他主导一切。  
迦尔纳所预料的情况比自己意料之中来得更早。等到他试着将更多的魔力集中于枪身上时，对方便再也无法抵御他的压制，像是浑身被抽干了力气一样颓然倒下。可是，当对方就快要跌进他所营造的那片烈火之中的时候，他却伸出手从背后揽住了自己对手的腰，让对方猝不及防地跌入自己怀中。  
“这就是结果。”迦尔纳强硬地抬起对方的下颌，望着他的眼神充满轻蔑和不屑，“现在的我早已不同往日，我的力量足以吞天赦日，杀掉你对于我来说易如反掌——只要我想的话。”  
“……看上去的确像这么回事。”那邪恶的第二人格不甘示弱地迎向他的目光，继续言辞刻薄地嘲讽道，“那么，现在就动手啊——杀了我——这不是你一直想做的吗？只要杀了我，你就能一泄心头之恨。可是那又怎么样？我并不是阿周那，你没法从我手中得到你想要的任何东西，你所做的一切依然毫无意义……”  
“所以我现在并不会杀你。”迦尔纳很干脆地打断了他的话，脸上的表情变得丰富起来——一个近乎疯狂的残酷笑容正从他的嘴角慢慢浮现，是如此意义非凡——过去的他绝不会拥有这种表情，或许在另一个世界线的未来也不会有，可是如今他已经诅咒缠身、满身污秽，早就不是当初生死无畏的圣人，自然会变得和以往完全不同。他的手指捏着那张本就属于阿周那的脸，漫不经心地吐出一个足以令人毛骨悚然的理由：“毕竟那样做太无趣了，枉费我如此大费周章地将你召唤到这个世界。在这样的情况下，我不将你关起来，好好折磨个够又怎么行呢？”  
纵使他向来阴险狡诈、诡计多端，也在此刻变得无计可施。他感觉到对方搂紧他后腰的手臂正将他圈得越来越紧，力道之大几乎要令他喘不过气。而此刻，那双狭长的赤瞳正一动不动地盯着他，仿佛在告诉他“我是认真的”，而不仅仅是一句单纯的恐吓。  
——他的确再也无处可逃了。

 

03.

建造这座深不见底、铁链重重的地牢的确是迦尔纳复仇计划里的一部分。为此，他想了成千上百种囚禁对方的方法，在地牢里设置了各种各样的刑具，就为了等待它们派上用场的时候。如今，他终于等来了这一刻，尽管他所召唤到的并不是完整的阿周那，可又的的确确是他，这个邪恶的里人格一直真实地存在着，就像一道挥之不去的暗影长久地伴随阿周那左右。迦尔纳清楚地记得自己也曾与这种状态下的阿周那交手过，而这样的他比起平常的确更容易看穿他的弱点，口中所说的每一句话都是如此一针见血，每次都能精准无误地戳中他的逆鳞。就算他现在早已摒弃了所有的人类情感，力量相较于生前更为接近神明，也因为灵魂深处那份无法抹消的怨恨变得更为暴躁易怒。眼下，对方的身体虽然被他囚禁于昏暗的地牢里，四肢被沉重的镣铐束缚着，却依然不依不饶地说着那些尖酸刻薄的话，就像一只受伤的野猫仍然在废纸箱上磨着尖利的爪子，每时每刻都在撩拨着他敏感的神经末梢。  
“如果你嫌惩罚太轻，我还可以换种更残忍的方式让你永远安静下来，”在终于忍无可忍的情况下，迦尔纳猛地揪紧对方的衣领，将他抵在冰冷的墙壁上，用修长的手指轻轻地刮过那张满口胡言的嘴唇，凑到对方耳边低语道，“——比如缝上你的嘴。”  
“真过分……”虽说是嗔怪的话语，却仍旧用调笑的口吻脱口而出。眼前这张精致的脸孔上挂着完美到仿佛经过了精心修饰的微笑，像是在挑衅，又像是一种刻意的嘲弄，“不过，我倒是不介意你这样做。毕竟现在我在你手里，可以任你处置，不是吗？”  
说着，他抬起头，深深地望进那双疯狂的赤瞳之中，继续用低沉而又暧昧的气音道：“可是你真的会去做吗？虽然我知道你对阿周那恨之入骨，一直以来都在盘算着报复、羞辱他的诡计，但你对他的感情真的是单纯的恨意吗？如果是的话，又为什么要做这些多余的事？”  
这时，迦尔纳这才意识到自己与对方之间的距离有点过于近了——对方的嘴唇此刻就近在咫尺，温热的呼吸喷洒在他脸上，湿润而轻柔；而那双漆黑的、深不见底的眼眸却在黑暗里显得格外明亮，闪烁着狡黠的微光，就像宝石一样炫目。当他松开手，试图从那道目光里及时脱身的时候，却听见对方的声音在他耳边再次响了起来，犹如甘美的毒药一般弥散在地牢潮湿冰冷的空气里。  
“我从你的眼睛里看到了你最黑暗、最隐秘的欲望。”那声音里带着恼人的笑意，像是将之前的嘲弄放大了几分，“真是引人发笑啊……谁能想到一个原本高洁无比的英雄在堕落之后竟然会对他的宿敌产生这样的想法呢？这……即使说是肮脏也不为过吧，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“闭嘴。”他再次扑上去抓住对方的肩膀，咬牙切齿地说。这次那张总是喋喋不休的嘴倒是难得地安静了下来，却并非出于自愿——此刻，它正被什么东西恶狠狠地堵着，只能发出一串含糊不清的音节。可当他从自己的唇间里尝到咸涩的血腥味时，他这才恍然大悟——用来堵住那张充斥着讥讽和挖苦、上扬着邪恶弧度的嘴唇的不是他所能想到的任何事物，而是他自己的嘴唇。  
而现在，那双眼睛里惯有的尖锐和敌意已经完全消失了，取而代之的是完完全全的惊讶与受到冒犯的屈辱。他能看到对方漆黑的虹膜上正渐渐泛起薄雾，几乎随时都要化作眼泪夺眶而出，而他的舌尖舔舐着对方唇瓣上还未愈合的伤口，随即强硬地撬开紧咬的牙关朝对方口中探去——那几乎就是一个吻了，却又算不上真真正正的吻。他的吻里没有深情，没有爱慕，有的只是赤裸裸的欲望和掠夺。他粗暴地啃咬着那张红肿不堪的嘴唇，在对方微张的唇瓣之间捕捉着那不断向后躲闪的、柔软的舌根，又将它勾过来反复舔吮、啃咬，直到耳边的呼吸声渐渐变得急促才想到要放开。  
“或许我一直以来都忽略了你某方面的才能。”在双唇分开的时候，迦尔纳意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，将双手覆上那双戴着冰冷镣铐的手腕，继续道，“没有召唤出正常的阿周那固然让我失望，可是我现在明白了，尽管你们的个性完全不同，但有一点仍然是完全一样的。”  
“——你们都是如此恨我。”说着，迦尔纳苍白的嘴角咧开一个残酷而美丽的弧度，“正因为你们都恨我，我才会感到快乐——现在我终于找到了自己的乐趣所在，可这还还不够，远远不够，你对我的恨意还需要更深、更重一点，这样才能让我真正得到全然的满足。”  
“知耻吧，迦尔纳！”这时，对方终于歇斯底里地怒吼起来，双颊因为羞愤而涨得通红，完全不见之前的得意和傲慢，可那样的表情并没有持续多久，他的嘴角便很快扭曲地上扬起来，“不过有一点你说得没错，我和他都恨你恨的要命——但是你不会得逞的，不管你想要做什么，你都绝·对·不·会得逞的。”  
然而这时，他将嘴唇再次凑近那张写满怨恨与厌恶的脸，接着压低了声音，笑着在对方耳边低语。  
“之前你不是说随我处置吗？我想到了一个排遣无聊的方法，”他说，“用你的身体来取悦我吧。不管你愿不愿意，这都将是你在这里唯一所要做的。”

 

04.

在这座暗无天日的地牢里，连时间也变得不再有意义。他依旧被囚禁于深处，双手被束缚在背后，脚上拖着沉重的锁链，被迫跪坐在冰冷潮湿的地面上，低垂着眼眸等待着对方的占有。最开始只是单纯的舔舐和啃咬，依旧连吻都算不上——那红发的支配者像一条毒蛇一样缠上来，覆上他的身体，却并没有马上脱光他的衣物，而是揪住他的头发，让他仰起头，与那双满溢着羞愤和屈辱的眼眸对视，再低下头咬住上下滑动的喉结，尖利的牙齿狠狠嵌进柔软的肌肤，让他瞬间疼得浑身发颤。等到鲜血的确涌出来了，迦尔纳这才得以松口，带着冷酷的笑容欣赏他脸上浮现出来的痛苦和不安。这时，那双灵巧的、带着灼热温度的手已经伸进了他的衣摆下面，轻而易举地就将他身上脏兮兮的白袍掀开，去掐捏他窄小的腰胯和紧实的臀部，而当对方粗暴地分开他的双腿，将那些碍事的布料尽数撕碎，不顾他的反抗与咒骂以野兽媾合的姿势压住他时，他终于意识到自己已经再也无法挣脱这个男人的掌控。  
他既推不开面前这瘦削的躯体，也无法阻止对方的手指继续往下的动作，只能大张着腿，以这样羞耻的姿态继续接受对方的侵犯。此时的他永远也无法猜到对方下一步究竟会做什么，可就是在这种时刻，他感觉到自己的腿又被抬高了些，而他光裸的下身正毫无保留地暴露在对方眼底，就像一片被风吹落的枯叶一样瑟瑟发抖，浑身发颤地落在对方掌心里。  
然而，那一刻到来得比他想象中还要快，还要突然。既没有必要的扩张，也没有体贴的润滑，迦尔纳就这样直接将阴茎挤进了他的体内，粗鲁地冲撞着干涩而紧致的穴口。起初并没有快感，只有疼痛，完完全全的疼痛，撕裂般的痛楚几乎要让他无法承受，差点以为自己将会就此魂飞魄散，可这样纯粹的痛楚并没有持续多久，便被触电般酥麻的快感一点点代替，那灼灼燃烧的欲火在这具被他支配的身体里悄然扩散，渗透进奔涌的血脉、仅存的理智、与口中流泻而出的呻吟之中。  
此刻，他能够听见自己内心深处还有另一个声音在挣扎呼喊，为这场背德的性爱感到羞耻难堪——他比谁都清楚，这是出于阿周那本身的呼喊，那个正直高洁的伟大人格显然深知这样做是错误的，却在负隅顽抗的同时逐渐被迦尔纳滴水不漏地攻陷。随之而来的是更为炙热的情欲，与他的痛苦、屈辱、和渴求相互交融，将他这副高贵完美的身躯改造得放荡无比——或许是本来就缺乏基本的道德观念，这样的改变对于他来说反而如释重负。于是他放下所有的戒备和顾虑，以最热情最主动的姿态去回应他的宿敌——在后穴完全吞下对方的性器之后，他跟上对方冲撞的频率，用力摆动着自己的腰肢，仿佛要将迦尔纳的魔力全部榨干一般用身体吸吮着仍然在他体内的阴茎，并与此同时将自己的嘴唇凑上去捕捉对方的双唇。这样的他看起来眼眶红肿，泫然欲泣，眼神破碎美丽得无可救药，却是被难耐的情热折磨至此——这一次迦尔纳用嘴唇接纳了他，他们终于好好地吻了一次，就像平常那些热恋之中的情侣一样深切而缠绵，彼此交换着对方的气息。  
“或许你说的没错，”双唇分开的时候，迦尔纳狂乱地喘息着，再次重重地撞上他的敏感点，“你的确是我最黑暗、最隐秘的欲望——因为他就算被我侵犯，也绝不会这样做。”  
“是啊，或许是因为我想通了，和你做爱也没有什么不好的。”他再次勾起嘴角，虚弱地笑了笑，“毕竟我也有欲望，既然欲望能够在这样的过程里得到满足，我又何必自讨苦吃？我可不像阿周那一样刻板固执，但是有一点我敢肯定。”  
说着，他的嘴角又上扬成了熟悉的邪恶弧度，那弧度浮现在带血的唇瓣上，仍旧别具魅力。  
“——他的确向你妥协了。”

 

05.

后来他们又换姿势做了一次。这次迦尔纳将他翻过来，压在冰冷的墙壁上吻着他大汗淋漓的后背，再急不可耐地从他背后将性器拓进他的后穴。那双修长有力的手仍然揪着他的头发向后拉扯，让他完全无法在墙壁上支撑这具疲软无力的身体。他看到对方火红的长发垂落在他赤裸的肩膀上，柔软的发梢滑过肌肤令他感觉细碎而又酥麻，然而他赋予他的却是那样彻心彻骨的疼痛，痛到他只能放任自己出于本能地尖叫哭泣，放下那点微不足道的自尊向对方低声下气地求饶。可是迦尔纳是如此贪婪残暴，不知餮足，他对他的渴求就像永不熄灭的烈火，让他无处可躲，只能被动地接受所有侵占和掌控。接连不断的高潮如同汹涌的海浪一样朝他袭来，一次次地刺激着他敏感的腺体和胀痛的阴茎，也不知道是第几次之后，他终于被对方推向了欲望巅峰，无可遏制地将体内的精液尽数射了出来，将身上本就肮脏不堪的衣袍弄得污秽一片。  
完事之后，迦尔纳继续在地牢里呆了一会，却什么都没有做，只是一言不发地盯着他，欲言又止的模样令他心生不快。此时的他并不想看见这张惹人厌恶的脸，只能转过头去不再理会对方。然而他感觉到对方的视线仍然停留在他身上，像是想要将他从里到外全部窥透一样紧锁着他的一举一动，视线灼热得几乎要令他无法忍受。于是他抬起疲惫的双眼，再次与那双变幻莫测的赤瞳对视，目光重新变得凶狠起来，像是要将全身的怒火倾注于视线之中，就那样恶狠狠地瞪着这一切的罪魁祸首。  
“用这样的方式折磨我，你满意了？”他拖着已经变得嘶哑的声音，不依不饶地嘲弄道，“满意的话，就快点滚出去。”  
“看来你比我意料之中的精神多了，”迦尔纳重新在他面前俯下身，伸手想要去摸他的脸，却被他毫不留情地躲开了，“还没有放弃抵抗吗……也好，既然这样，我就一直留在这里，哪里也不去——反正我有的是时间。”  
他被对方这一番话呛得气结，可又无从反驳，只能一声不吭地咬着下唇，几乎把自己本来就伤痕累累的唇瓣再次咬破。然而这时，他感觉到对方瘦削的身体再次压了上来，就像一片混沌污浊的黑雾覆上他的身体，顿时令他喘不过气。当他再次抬起头望向那张苍白俊美的面孔时，却被对方突如其来的手指握住了布满咬痕的脖颈，掐捏着上下起伏的咽喉，让他的声音变得像被打碎的玻璃一样细碎不堪。  
“你该不会是想……”  
“不，我有问题想问你。”迦尔纳很干脆地打断了他，继续道，“你必须如实回答我，不能有所隐瞒。”  
“如果我说不呢？”他扬起下巴，不甘地挑衅道。可对方却直接无视了他的挑衅，下意识地收紧了手指，加重了落在他脖颈上的力道。  
“你之前说的‘他的确向你妥协了’是什么意思？”迦尔纳的声音冰冷彻骨，咄咄逼人，令他丝毫没有任何辩驳的余地，“我不认为这是你随口所说的一句胡话，就算你想用阿周那来刺激我，让我动摇，也没必要挑那种时候。”  
“是真的。”面对迦尔纳的威压，他终于放缓语气向对方示弱，“我比你更了解他，因为我和他是一体的，我的欲念即是他的欲念。然而我会大方地忠于自己的欲望，他却不会，直到最后他都没法放下那点可笑的自尊，接受这样的自己——接受我。于是他将自己彻底地封闭了起来，从今以后，你将再也无法透过我看到他的存在。”  
说着，他的声音变得像雾一样轻，又带上了那种熟悉的、自得的笑意。  
“我将一直是我。”他主动凑近，嘴唇几乎要碰上对方的脸颊，“居然亲手扼杀了最后一点可能与他相见的机会……该说你是可笑还是可悲呢？”  
这时，他看到那张苍白的面庞上闪过一丝意外的神色，就像万年不化的冰川裂开一道狭小的缝隙，虽然转瞬即逝，却依然令他为这番了不起的成果欣喜不已。然而，喜悦的笑容还未在他的脸上持续多久，他便感觉对方掐住他脖颈的手继续收紧了，变得像是要将那截脆弱的颈椎彻底捏碎一样用力，令他几欲窒息。此刻他的脖子在那双沾满血腥的手中仿佛一根细弱的芦苇，可能被折断，可能被撕裂，他不知道迦尔纳究竟会怎么对待自己，可是有一点他已经明了——他极有可能、甚至几乎已经确定自己即将命丧于此，他的灵核连同这具身体都将不复存在，然而在此之前他还必须经历这痛苦的一切——他感到气血上涌，肺部缺氧，胃里翻江倒海，就像被抽干了力气再扔到水底，无论怎么挣扎也无法逃出生路。就在他以为下一秒就要殒命之时，对方却突然松开了双手，让他钝痛的脖颈顿时恢复了自由。  
只见迦尔纳此刻就覆盖在他上方俯视着他，气喘吁吁，血红的眼眸里投射出来的眼神疯狂却冷酷，仿佛带着使人致命的毒素。他不敢挣扎，又不敢移开视线，只能以一副任人鱼肉的姿态躺在迦尔纳身下，用迷茫无措的目光回望着对方。可是此刻，他分明地感觉到对方下身在不久之前已经发泄过的欲望又再次悄悄抬头，正直直地抵着他的腿根。  
“你必须为此付出代价。”不带任何温度的、无情的声音，就此宣判了他以后的命运。

06.

当他跪在迦尔纳腿间，张开红润的嘴唇吞吐着那根粗大的性器时，脑中只有一个想法。  
疯子。这个男人就是个不折不扣的疯子。只要他在这个地牢里一刻，他就永远不可能从这个给他折磨、让他痛苦的人手中逃脱。好在口交对于他来说并不算什么难题，虽然在此之前他从没有这样的经验，但还是凭借过人的天赋很轻巧地无师自通——他自然而然地含住那坚硬灼热的冠部，湿润的舌尖向下滑动，舔过滚烫的柱身，吸吮着两侧的囊袋，再回到正在渗出前液的顶端，摆动头部慢慢让自己含得更深。此刻迦尔纳的手指正深深地插进他的黑发，粗暴地把他的头往自己的阴茎上按，让他丝毫没有任何拒绝的余地。他的嘴唇被塞得越来越满，呼吸也变得越来越困难，窒息的感觉和难耐的情欲让他的眼睛泛出水汽，似乎随时都要淌下泪来。这时，他抬起湿漉漉的双眸望向上方那张面无表情的脸，突然像是在报复一般，用坚硬的齿列重重地刮过翕合的铃口，果不其然地收获了对方的震怒。  
只见那邪恶的日神之子松开摁在他头顶的手，修长的手指沿着他的脸颊向下滑动，最终恶狠狠地捏住他的下颌。  
“我已经给过你好好表现的机会了，既然你不愿意抓紧，我也毫无办法。”迦尔纳的语气里半是不屑半是冷酷，“那么现在，你认为我接下来会怎么惩罚你？”  
他当然不知道，也没法知道，但是他的确由衷地享受激怒迦尔纳的过程，甚至可以为此不计后果。这可以说是一种赌上性命的行为，是疯子才有的行径，他认为自己也差不多变得和对方一样疯了，可是他不在乎。又一次的，他摆出妥协的姿态去拥抱对方的愤怒，看着对方的眼神变得放荡而又迷人，像是在无声地说着“来占有我吧”，却又不去明确地主动邀请。这时，迦尔纳突然猛地将他抱了起来，让他以一个万分羞耻的姿势跨坐在自己身上，灼热的手掌贴上他一丝不挂的下体，揉捏着两瓣挺翘而紧实的臀肉。接着，他钻进他残破不堪的衣服下摆，隔着一层单薄的布料重重地咬在右侧的乳尖上，很快便收获了一记吃痛的闷哼。在对方莫名其妙的啃咬之下，他的胸前已经湿漉一片了，可是此刻对方却仍然像是在嫌不够似的，迅速剥落了他身上剩余的那点勉强可以遮羞的衣物，令他瞬间浑身赤裸，露出汗水密布的深色肌肤。  
“坐上来。”迦尔纳语气强硬地命令着，手指在他流畅的腰线上游移，像是在触摸一件珍贵的艺术品。然而他知道，这样的温存不会持续多久，在对方下次发怒之前，他必须要将那根昂扬挺立的硕物再次塞进自己身体里，将它彻底吞进去，然后被它贯穿至最深处。于是他小心翼翼地支撑起自己的膝盖，摆动臀部调整角度，试图让自己的后穴再次吞下对方勃起的阴茎。可是现在，他的双手依旧没有得到解放，这使得他既无法找准合适的角度去接纳对方的性器，也无法在这样的情况下好好固定自己的身体。这时的他俯视着迦尔纳那张苍白的、写满嘲弄的脸，冷不丁地冒上一种将它撕碎的冲动，然而他并没有将这种冲动付诸实践，而是用一个吻代替了它。  
就在他忙着对付那张紧闭的嘴唇时，他却感觉对方的双手从他的腰上挪开了，转而攀上他的肩膀，将他狠狠摁下去，令他准确无误地坐在自己挺立的阴茎上。那股熟悉的钝痛伴随着酥麻又一次渗进他的四肢百骸，让他感觉自己的身体就像一块柔软的绸缎被剪刀硬生生地裁开，无法抗拒，又毫不客气。他颤抖着，强忍着内部被撕裂的剧痛蜷起脚趾，然后逐渐开始缓慢地晃动腰肢，让那根像烙铁一样滚烫灼热的性器进入得更深更充分，自己则一直低头看着对方，用自己所能发出的最淫靡最放荡的声音喘息、呻吟着，将所有的纷繁杂念抛诸脑后。  
这时的迦尔纳又开始吻他，吻着他的下巴、脖颈、锁骨、乃至胸膛，将那两颗被咬得又红又肿的乳头再次含进嘴里反复舔舐啃咬，又留下一片鲜艳的红痕。而现在的他已经浑身湿透了，身上那些或光洁或伤痕累累的肌肤都因为密布的汗珠泛出润泽的光，看上去比平常衣着齐整的模样更加诱人，让对方不禁加快冲撞的速度。在操着他的同时，迦尔纳的手指顺着他的肩膀向下滑动，抚摸着他线条优美的后背，却感觉手掌下柔韧的背部肌肉顿时变得紧绷起来，就像一根绷直的琴弦。  
“你竟然也会有害怕的时候。”像是发现了什么有趣的事一样，迦尔纳嘴角的笑意更深了，“不过这样的你倒是没有平常那么惹人厌烦了。”  
“……多谢夸奖。”他哑着声音回应道，双眼之中跳动着某种危险而又迷人的光，“我应该对您这番赞美感激涕零吗？”  
这番声音微弱的嘲讽很快换来了新一轮更猛烈的撞击，汹涌而炙热的情欲令他脑中一片空白，除了被占有的渴望什么也没有。当迦尔纳呻吟着，将滚烫的精液射进他的身体里时，他还是哭出来了，眼泪一滴滴砸下来，顺着对方火红的长发滑落进漆黑的披风里。  
“迦尔纳，”突然，他开口叫了对方的名字，用咬牙切齿的声音笃定道，“我一定会——一定会榨干你身上的每一滴魔力的，我发誓。”  
“我等着。”

 

07.

从一片黑暗之中醒来时，他睁开眼睛打量着周围的一切。  
这里一如他所熟悉的那样，昏暗潮湿、阴冷闭塞，几乎没有一丝光亮。然而与之前不同的是，这里的空气似乎变得有些过于安静了，静到只能听见他自己的呼吸声——显然，迦尔纳已经如他所愿的那样离开这座地牢去了别处，终于给他留了一丝喘息的机会。这时，他发觉原本套在手腕上的镣铐不知在什么时候已经被除去了，只留下两道暗红色的淤痕，犹如金属表面斑驳的锈迹在伤痕密布的肌肤上沉积，是如此鲜明而醒目。好在他的手指在此刻尚且能够自如活动，让他可以用手触碰自己，以此确认这具身体是否安然无恙。  
情况并不算很糟。尽管他的内部因为被撕裂确实流了点血，但早已感觉不到疼了——或许是因为他对于疼痛已经麻木的缘故，就算是这种深入骨髓的痛楚，也不能让他有丝毫的触动。他将手指继续往后穴探去，那里依旧一片湿滑黏腻，令人反胃，然而此刻，那些屈辱的、被侵犯的记忆又像潮水一样涌进脑海——他再次想起了自己是如何被迦尔纳压在墙壁上狠狠操干，又是如何坐在对方的阴茎上用力操着自己的，那些画面无比真实，甚至连对方急促的喘息、低沉的耳语都犹在耳畔。所有的细节还原得是那样清晰准确、一丝不差，令他差点以为那几场疯狂而淫乱的媾合只是刚刚结束，等待他的将是更漫长、更粗暴的折磨与侵犯。  
然而这的确是错觉。迦尔纳现在并不在此地，他既无法看到那张令人生厌的苍白面容，也无法听到对方冰冷沉郁的声音，按常理来说，他应该要为此感到庆幸才对，可是此刻，他却在脑中悄悄勾画起了宿敌的面容。  
明明欲望已经得到了满足，储备在体内的魔力也足够他一直维持实体的状态，但那种令人懊恼的冲动却并没有随之消退，反而越来越强烈了——后穴空虚的感觉令他痛苦难耐，强忍厌恶却又无法摆脱。他渴望着继续被抚摸，被亲吻，被从后面完完全全地贯穿，却唯独没想过要逃。  
这或许就是迦尔纳的目的——如此卑鄙无耻，阴险恶毒，却又让人无可奈何，不就和这个人本身一模一样吗？他略带讽刺地想着，破裂的嘴角又不自觉地上扬起来，最终放大为无可遏制的狂笑，将所有的轻蔑和鄙夷暴露在外。他笑得浑身发颤，伤痕累累的肩膀抖动着，也不管身上的伤口是否会裂开，像是刻意想要让对方听到一般，就这样肆无忌惮地大笑着，捏紧双拳捶打着地面。这时，他意识到自己身下的地面并不如他想象中那么坚硬冰冷，柔软的布料正紧贴着他完全赤裸的肌肤，被他垫在身下，在地面上铺陈开来——那是迦尔纳的披风，对方并没有带走它，而是将它留在了这里，也不知道是有心还是无意。  
那个瞬间他停止了嘲笑，脸上的表情再次变得严肃凝重，却又分明地流露出几分意外。他知道自己的眼泪正埋藏于此，就像一滴海水渗进沙土里，再也无法将其拾掇而出——这让他又想到那些被强硬地打开身体、操到高潮的片段，顿时冒出一种前所未有的疯狂冲动——他突然猛地俯下身，将自己赤裸的身体埋进披风里深深地呼吸着，仿佛一条脱水的鱼重新跃入水中。那上面的确带着迦尔纳身上的气味，温暖却又苦涩，犹如阳光坠入又咸又苦的海水之中，就连每一束光线都带上了咸涩的苦味。他在这件披风上弓着身体，将自己裹进柔软的鬃毛里，好像迫不及待地想要将自己浸没在对方的气味中，然后被这熟悉的气息完全包围。  
在急促的喘息中，他再次将手指探向自己的后穴，分开红肿的穴口，将滚烫的指尖顶了进去。难言的快感再次涌上他的大脑，刺激着他的肠壁，牵引着他的手指进入得更深。这时的他一边用手指操着自己，一边跪在那件披风上握住了自己鼓胀的阴茎不轻不重地撸动，可那种感觉并不如他想象中那么美妙——他的手指太细，根本无法完全填满自己空荡荡的后穴；可是在迦尔纳操着他的时候，他却被填得那么满，几乎不留一丝缝隙。他回忆着那种感觉，用手指顶进甬道深处敏感至极的腺体，发出又细碎又轻微的呻吟。此刻的他满面潮红，深色肌肤上泛着柔和的水光，显然正在被汹涌的情欲支配着，丝毫不去掩饰自己的欲望——倘若此刻迦尔纳出现，他定然会毫不犹豫地将自己的双腿缠上对方的腰，让那个男人再次将自己操得魂飞魄散。  
然而，他依然无法理解这种无端的想法，以至于只能归咎为这具身体的本能。这具身体原本属于那位高洁正直、近乎完美的英雄，此刻却被邪恶的他完完全全地占据着，任他怎么呼唤也无法得到对方的回应。原本他就是为了保护阿周那而诞生，如今却像被对方完全抛弃了一样，将这些痛苦折磨全部扔给他来承受。可是他始终明白对方究竟在逃避着什么——某种程度上说，他就是与他毫无差别——这具身体便可以证明一切。  
“这就是你想要的吗？”在射出精液之后，他对着墙壁发问，也不知道是说给谁听，“我知道，你也想要他。”  
这时，他听到沉重的铁门被推开的声音，有光芒从狭窄的门缝里透了进来映入他的眼帘，让他下意识地半闭双眼，伸出手挡住面前刺眼的光线。那一瞬间，地牢的门被完全打开了，他看到迦尔纳站在门口，眉头微蹙，有些讶异地盯着蜷缩在披风上，狼狈不堪的他。  
“你在做什么？”

 

08.

他出现在了迦尔纳的视野中央，浑身赤裸，双眼湿润，正小心翼翼地将自己埋进那件厚厚的披风里，脆弱狼狈的模样就像一只待宰的羔羊。只见对方一步步地走近他，握住他双臂将他抱起来，逆光的角度里，他看不清那张脸上的表情，尽管如此，他仍然可以准确无误地捕捉到对方的嘴唇——于是他伸出手臂勾住了迦尔纳的肩膀，将柔软的嘴唇主动送了上去，贴上那张紧闭的、毫无血色的唇瓣。  
疯狂的、难以遏制的情欲犹如两颗互相撞击的行星在有限的空间里顷刻间爆发了，四处弥漫着汗水与精液的气味。迦尔纳张开嘴唇接纳了他，温热的吐息喷洒在他脸颊上几乎要令他发狂。他的手指沿着对方苍白的脖颈向上滑动，深深插入那头火红的长发之中，紧紧揪着对方蓬乱的发丝，仿佛想要离对方更近一点，让那个吻更深一点。而此刻迦尔纳似乎又扳回了一局，完全无视了他那些挑衅般的啃咬，直接把舌头伸进他的嘴里，像是要彻底夺去他的呼吸一样追逐着他的舌尖。然而在他即将窒息的时刻，对方却很快松开了他的嘴唇，拉开了两人之间的距离。  
“干我。”他说，声音不像在命令，倒像一种低声下气的乞求，“用你的魔力填满我，占有我，弄坏我。”  
迦尔纳没有回答他，却一声不吭地照做了。他将他再次抱了起来，狠狠地摁在墙上，随即捞起他的两条腿，就这样面对面地进入了他。或许是因为他之前用手指扩张过自己的缘故，这次的进入超乎寻常地顺利，既没有疼痛也没有阻碍，就像被剥开的果实一样湿润而光滑。那一瞬间，被填满的狂喜胜过了一切，令他根本无暇苛责迦尔纳的凶狠和粗暴，只能用最为诚实的身体反应去迎接对方，将那些久违的欣喜和渴望尽数表达出来。他的头靠着后面的墙壁，在对方激烈的撞击之下脊背颤抖，难以言语，就连涌到嘴边的呻吟也变得支离破碎，可当他的视线再次与对方相遇之时，某种奇特的、未知的陌生情感正在缓缓流入他的胸腔，令他心跳更加剧烈，甚至差点掩盖了对方逐渐变得急促的呼吸声。  
只见那张残酷而美丽的面容并没有挂上他所熟悉的冷笑，也没有露出令他厌恶至极的冷酷神情，而是显示出了一种前所未有的专注和认真，使得那双狭长的红眸在黑暗里灼灼发亮，如同太阳般光辉灿烂，令他想到了对方在堕落之前的模样——是啊，这样的脸就应该属于一个圣人、一个英雄、一个拥有神之血脉的高洁之人，就算现在他的灵魂落入泥沼之中，被仇恨填满胸膛，变得污秽不堪，也会在某些时刻流露出与从前如出一辙的神态。尽管他对那样的迦尔纳同样深恶痛绝，但这种时刻，他却感到心如刀绞，难以平复——他并不知道这种感觉究竟从何而来，又是在什么时候偷偷溜进他的脑海之中的，可是他知道，这种感觉不应该属于他，邪恶如他从来不会为了任何事物感到悲伤，更不会有丝毫的痛苦和悔恨。这时的他再次在心底呼唤出阿周那的名字，试图将所有的疑惑和不安倾吐而出，却依旧没有得到任何回应。  
这是他第一次因为疼痛以外的原因流泪。然而这一次，迦尔纳并没有像之前那样放任他的泪水流下来，而是捧住他的脸，用湿润的舌尖舔去了他眼角的泪滴。  
“或许我们真的可以好好相处，”他听见对方在他耳边这样说道，与此同时又狠狠地顶弄了一下他的后穴，“——用这样的方式。”  
原本他应该为此而发怒，应该用他能想到的所有方式狠狠报复，可是此刻，他已经连一丝反驳的力气都没有了，只能任由对方在他体内驰骋掠夺，最后将他侵占得彻彻底底。  
在被操到失神之前的某一个瞬间，迦尔纳拉过他湿漉漉的手指，沿着指节上微小的伤口、虎口处粗糙的薄茧细细地舔下来，甚至连指尖上已经干涸的精液也舔了个一干二净。而就在这个瞬间，对方再次深深地望进他的眼里，将他拥得更紧了些，无声地宣誓了自己的所有权。

 

09.

“醒了？”  
再次睁开眼睛的时候，他听到迦尔纳的声音从耳边传来。只见对方正用手撑着脸颊，半卧在他身侧饶有兴致地望着他，苍白的嘴唇近在咫尺，狭长的红眸犹如宝石一般在黑暗中熠熠生辉。然而此刻，他却很快意识到自己并没有置身于阴暗潮湿的地牢之中，而是躺在一张巨大而柔软的床上，与迦尔纳温暖的身体互相依偎。周围依旧晦暗无光，显然这位残酷的暴君并不喜欢光亮，尽管如此，他还是可以推测出这个空间大概的模样——这是一个很大的房间，并没有多少华丽的陈设，只因为有这张床的存在才被赋予了唯一的意义，最终得以保留下来，发挥它应有的作用。  
可想而知，这里是迦尔纳的寝殿，是他用来休憩的场所，位于地面之上，与那座暗无天日的地牢不可相提并论。然而，尽管现在的他基本上已经明确了自己的处境，但仍然想不通迦尔纳为何要将他带来这里，又为何要一改之前恶劣至极的态度，与他如此亲密地靠在一起。种种出乎意料的情形令他一时间困惑不已，找不到任何头绪——这个男人究竟又在打什么主意？重重疑问在他心中聚沙成塔，层层叠叠地堆积起来，最终从唇间吐露而出。  
“你不打算继续囚禁我了？”  
“我改主意了。”迦尔纳回答道，并凑过来用手臂环住了他的腰，将苍白的脸颊埋进他的肩膀，吻着他肩头的一小块肌肤，“原本我以为你会想要逃，可是你没有那样做……不得不说，这是一项明智的举措，毕竟这个世界已经完了，你再怎么逃也无济于事。”  
说到这里，迦尔纳转过头望向墙壁上那扇狭小的窗口，嘴角又勾起了他所熟悉的残酷笑容。他顺着对方的视线望去，只见窗外血红一片，熊熊火光浸染天际，将万物吞噬殆尽——那是真正的末日，是他在往日里不曾看过的、不可逆转的绝望之景，可与之相对的这座宫殿却是如此静谧，仿佛不曾属于这个即将崩塌的世界的任何一隅，而是一个完全独立的空间，将所有的破坏和毁灭隔绝在外。此刻，迦尔纳的眼神疯狂而倨傲，像是在向他展示着自己一手创造的了不起的杰作，猩红的火光在他眼中跳动，光芒绚烂、耀眼夺目，就像真正的太阳一样令人无法逼视。然而就在这一刻，所有的答案都在他心中不攻自破，他瞬间明白了对方话语中的深意，并为此感到惊讶和恐惧——原来他自始至终都毫无胜算，更没有任何退路，他之所以会在这个世界现界，就是为了见证毁灭然后被毁灭，从来没有任何更好的选择；他所有的挣扎反抗、阴谋诡计在对方面前都是徒劳，这个世界被摧毁得如此彻底，完全崩塌也只是时间问题，如此一来，等待他的终将是烈火焚身的末路。  
“真是恶劣啊，迦尔纳。”他笑了笑，随即将视线从窗外的大火移向对方苍白冷峻的侧脸，低声叹息道，“原本我以为自己已经足够邪恶了，没想到你比我更加十恶不赦。”  
“看来你已经明白了，等待着你的结局究竟是什么。”说着，迦尔纳搂紧了他，扳过他的下颌让他转过来，吻着那张微微颤抖的嘴唇，“在召唤你之前，我几乎毁灭了整个世界，可是就算如此，我仍然感觉不到任何满足和喜悦，总觉得少了点什么，不过很快的，我便明白了我真正的愿望，并决定实现它。从那时起，我便想好了最终的结局，到时候我会把这世界在我真正的对手面前碾碎成一片一片，再和他一起迎来整个世界的终焉——然而圣杯却为我带来了你，这是我唯一没有料到的。”  
“所以你就想方设法折磨我，拿我出气吗？”这时，他的语气变得有些不悦，却并没有避开对方的吻，而是狠狠地咬了一下那张毫无血色的嘴唇。  
然而此刻，迦尔纳的表情却没有丝毫变化，只是沉默着，抬手抹去了嘴唇上渗出的鲜血，随即扣住他的双腕，再次猛地将他压倒在床上，将双臂撑在他的身侧，就这样用那双赤红如血的瞳仁凝视着他。“不，直到现在我的计划都没有任何变化，”邪恶的日神之子用他惯有的冷酷语调给出了答案，“虽然你的出现的确曾经一度打乱了我的计划，但是之后我却发现，你或许是一个更为适合的人选——毕竟那个男人无论如何都无法认同我的存在，为此他肯定会不顾一切地去否定我、阻止我的所作所为，可是你不会这样做——因为我知道，你比谁都要更加畏惧死亡，你会妥协，会屈服于我，成为我的共犯，最终和我一起迎来这个世界的毁灭。”  
“自负的男人。”他简短地评价道，眼神里满是讥讽和挖苦，显然对迦尔纳所说的这番话并不认同，可是在潜意识之中，他却在期待着那个结局的到来，期待着那场残酷而精妙的毁灭给这个世界画上休止符的时刻。片刻的停顿之后，一个新的疑问浮现在他的脑海之中，就像混沌的思绪里骤然照进一丝朦胧的光亮，令他对此好奇不已。  
“那么，你现在打算做什么？”他望着迦尔纳近在咫尺的脸，用最放荡、最不得体的姿势将双腿重新缠上对方的腰，带着近乎引诱的微笑发问。  
而对方用一个强硬到无法抗拒的吻回答了他。

 

10.

虽然之前他们之间已经有过很多次性爱，可是像现在这样好好在床上做爱却是头一次。此刻迦尔纳覆盖在他身上，在他滚烫的肌肤上落下一个又一个轻柔的吻，又缓慢而挑逗地舔舐着他通红的耳垂，直到那抹诱人的鲜红从他的耳根蔓延至整个脸颊，这才停下这种温存的爱抚，转而继续去对付那张被蹂躏到又红又肿的嘴唇。当对方的舌头重新闯进来的时候，他差点咬到自己的舌头，可是还未等到那一刻到来的时候，他便已经无处可逃了——对方轻而易举地勾住他的舌尖，像是要将他拆吃入腹一般粗暴地吸吮、啃咬，汲取着他舌尖上分泌的唾液和腥甜的鲜血。很快的，他们再次变得性欲勃发、热情高涨，迦尔纳松开扣住他双腕的手指，接着伸手去爱抚他双腿之间已然勃起的性器，那一瞬间，过于强烈而直接的刺激令他的阴茎几乎要按捺不住，随时都可能尖叫着射在对方手上。他听到迦尔纳低沉的笑声在耳畔回荡着，像是由衷地感到很愉快似的，与此同时，就这样在他眼前褪去了身上那层紧贴着肌肤的黑色布料，瞬间与他裸裎相对。  
只见迦尔纳就如他所想的那样瘦削苍白，毫无血色，白到透明的肌肤下根根肋骨清晰可见，就像缝进皮肉里的一只狼蛛；可是覆盖在他身上的肌肉却是那样精确，不多不少，毫无赘余，看似纤瘦却积蓄着惊人的力量。他感受到对方的身体重新覆上来，滚烫的体温几乎要将他的肌肤融化，然而对方脸上的表情却依然从容不迫，与之前相比看不出任何变化。这时，他却感觉到那股射精的冲动变得比刚才更强烈了，汹涌的情欲奔腾在他的每一根血管之中，连同自己被握在对方手中的性器一起变得像火焰一样灼热。然而，对方却仍然没有放开他已经硬到发痛的阴茎，反而得寸进尺地用手指搔刮着前端正在渗出液体的铃口，又迟迟不允许他射精。  
这太恶劣了。他屈辱地想道。可是堕为黑暗之身的迦尔纳就是这样一个无耻混蛋，总是能想到各种千奇百怪的法子来折磨他，使他在对方面前尊严尽失，不再为人。此刻他只想抬起腿去踢对方的脸，却被对方反应迅速地握住了脚踝，拉高他的一条腿，在肌肤敏感的大腿内侧狠狠地咬了一口，又留下一个显眼的咬痕。  
“乞求我吧，”迦尔纳从他的腿间抬起头，嘴角勾起的弧度傲慢而又邪恶，“只要你求我，我才会给你所有你想要的。”  
“求……你……啊啊啊……”他几乎是毫不犹豫地放低姿态，双眼湿润，可怜兮兮地哀求着，却被对方灵巧的手指逗弄着肿胀的阴茎，顿时说不出只言片语。可是迦尔纳依然不为所动，残酷无情的邪恶笑容又在脸上放大了几分，半晌之后，他便从对方口中听到了他所见识过的最恶劣最无耻的回答。  
“大声点，我可听不到啊。”  
“你……混蛋……唔啊……”他紧咬着嘴唇，拖着嘶哑破碎的声线小声骂道，心中已然怒火中烧。然而，诚实而赤裸的欲念却很快浇灭了的怒火，让他唇间所有的埋怨和辱骂又变成了软绵绵的、毫无底气的乞求。此时，他像认命一般闭上眼睛，漆黑卷翘的睫毛上挂着泪珠，看上去脆弱而又顺从，让迦尔纳又重新燃起了那种奇特的冲动——替人舔去眼泪原本不应该是他所具有的本能，可是现在，他却发现自己是发自内心地喜欢这样——品尝宿敌的眼泪或许本就是一种无比美妙的至高享受，在这面前，他不由得放松了握住对方性器的力道，让对方得以趁此机会浑身颤抖地泄在他的手上。  
迦尔纳看到这占据着他宿敌躯壳的邪恶灵魂重新睁开了眼睛，流露出的眼神半是迷茫半是疑惑，像是正在为他此时此刻的行为感到不解。  
可事实是，对方的确正在为此而迷惑。这对于一个处境艰难的俘虏来说是难以理解，甚至是毫无道理的。然而他仍然记得在不久之前，迦尔纳也曾有过这样的举动，以此来品尝他所有的痛苦和欢愉。那么现在，对方所做的一切，也是出于这样的目的吗？隔着黑暗，他再一次望进对方那双因为染上情欲而变得暗沉的红眸之中，试图用双眼紧紧攥住对方的目光，却猝不及防地被对方抬高臀部，粗暴地掰开臀瓣，将蓄势待发的性器猛地插进他的身体。  
熟悉的钝痛和被填满的满足感瞬间占据了他的内里，挤走了脑中残存的所有杂念，让他忍不住绷直脊背，用力抓紧了身下凌乱的床单。他感觉对方的阴茎正在他的后穴里坚定而又强硬地推进着，每深入一些，那种深入骨髓的欲念和渴望便会更强烈一点，可是在某一瞬间，一个古怪的念头如同闪电一般窜过他的脑海，令他深深感觉自己不应在此时错失良机——于是他绷紧了身体，用紧致的内壁死死地绞住了对方的性器，让原本顺利无比的推进变得进退两难、困难重重。这时，他看到迦尔纳眼中闪过一丝意外的神色，接着很快被鲜亮的怒火所代替——只见对方紧抿着嘴唇，赤红的双眼亮得吓人，那被黑暗所玷污的残酷却又圣洁的美貌再次浮现出了某种残酷而又迷人的神情，令他感觉恐惧，却又为此兴奋不已。  
“现在算是扯平了。”他勾起嘴角洋洋得意地笑着，心中早已明白等待着自己的后果。这时，对方掐住他的腰际，以前所未有的惊人力道狠狠撞进他的身体，瞬间撕裂了他的所有防备和伪装。他的内壁颤抖着，收缩着，战战兢兢地接纳着对方那根粗大的性器，又不情不愿地将对方引向深处。此刻，原本令他惊惧不安的毁灭变得微不足道，所有他已经确信不疑的结局也无法影响他分毫。  
——只要这样就好了。遑论死亡。遑论毁灭。遑论他人。只要像现在这样下去，所有曾经令他在意的事物也能够轻易地放下和遗忘。  
直到迎来终焉的那一刻。

 

11.

在世界完全消亡之前的某个时刻，他们之间的情欲变得丰沛、充盈而完整。迦尔纳一次次将坚硬灼热的性器拓进他的后穴，填满他的内里，将体内的魔力无比慷慨地馈赠给他，任他予取予求。他们用所有能够想到的姿势做了一遍，直到最后两个人都气喘吁吁地倒在床上才肯罢休，而此刻迦尔纳的阴茎仍然停留在他身体里，丝毫没有想要退出来的意思。他看到对方那张苍白俊美的面孔再次回到了他的上方，就算在黑暗里也依然像骄阳一样耀眼夺目，与这混沌而空阔的空间格格不入。对方是如此色彩浓烈，垂落下来的红发犹如恣意燃烧的烈火在他眼中跳动，纯粹的红有着最为充足的饱和度，而他那双疯狂的红瞳此刻却透出一种不应属于他的、神秘而又灼眼的金色光亮，一时间令他惊愕万分——那是一种难得一见的专注眼神，狂热、直白、令人无处可躲；可它又是这样悠远而漫长，漫长得仿佛跨过了千万年的岁月，任何时刻都无法与之相比。此时，他不敢确定对方眼中的他究竟是谁，又有着怎样的灵魂，然而这一切对于他来说已经无关紧要，某种无形的精神力量正驱使着他，让他伸出双手捧住对方的脸颊，张开红润的双唇，用气若游丝的声线，喘息着问出一个连他自己都感到愚蠢至极的问题——  
“你还憎恨我吗？”  
回答他的是重新压迫在后穴上的重量——显然此刻的迦尔纳已经调整了重心，再次顶到了他体内敏感脆弱的腺体，令他原本早已瘫软无力的身体又瞬间变得像拉满的弓弦一样紧绷。只见对方脸上的神情在一个令人难以察觉的瞬间有了细微的变化，终于显露出一丝除了憎恨和愤怒以外的复杂情感，却又像浸没在海水之中的浮冰一样很快消解掉了。而等到对方真正开口回答他的提问时，听到的却完全是他意料之中的回答。  
“当然，”迦尔纳的声音听起来带着点有些刻意的冷酷，“我怎么可能不去恨你？我恨你的全部——这副皮囊、这颗心、这肮脏堕落的灵魂，你的一切我都痛恨。这种恨意已经存在了无数个世纪，未来也会一直持续下去——不，很快就要没有未来了，所有的一切都将随着这个世界的崩塌而终结，到时候这座宫殿也会被烈火吞噬，最终化为一片虚无。”  
“果然还是和我想的一样，”他露出一个心领神会的微笑，继续道，“看来你也没有给自己留退路啊，明明凭借你现在的力量在废土之上重塑世界也是轻而易举的事，却还是选择了这样的终末……这就是你认定的宿命吗？这就是你真正想要的一切吗？”  
听到他这番话的时候，迦尔纳脸上的表情凝固了几秒，随即慢慢变得凶狠起来。  
“你在质疑我的想法吗？”  
“岂敢啊，只是有个想法我不知道该不该告诉你……”说着，他的手指顺着对方苍白的脸颊下滑到脖颈，停在与锁骨交界的凹陷处细细抚摸着。只见那里的皮肤光洁如新，没有一丝疤痕，可是这样的暧昧不明的暗示却令迦尔纳想起被那一箭贯穿喉咙，自己身首异处的那一刻——锐利的箭矢，就是从这个位置刺入肌肤的；那一瞬间整个世界都变成了一片血红，接着才慢慢归于黑暗。生前的记忆接连不断地涌上脑海，与此同时，他恶狠狠地瞪着他，却什么都没有做，只是沉默地等待着他继续说下去。  
“我认为你或许并不了解有些事情的真相。”他脸上的笑容变得有些高深莫测，润泽的双唇勾起的弧度近乎完美，“在俱卢之野，究竟是谁射出了那支箭，又是谁亲手断送了你的性命？原本你对此毫无怀疑，因为你知晓我的存在，在你的潜意识里会做出这种卑鄙之事的只能是我，而不是你所熟悉的那个阿周那。”  
说到这里，他停顿了一下，用漆黑的双眸一动不动地注视着对方，也就是在这样的时刻，那种刻骨铭心的疼痛再次填满了他的胸腔，顿时让他口不能言，大脑变为一片空白。可是这次，他很快意识到了这种突如其来的心痛源于何处——原来那个高洁却又怯弱的自己自始至终都没有离开过，对方所有的沉默与妥协不过是逆来顺受的假象，是掩人耳目的伪装。从头到尾对方都在这里默默承受着一切，却对他的数次呼唤和诘问沉默不语——在认清这一点之后他感到震惊又愤怒，甚至有种被他人背叛的绝望和心酸。这时，他意识到自己眼中的泪水正像不受控制一般不断往外冒，以至于连他自己也吓了一跳，然而此刻，他的嘴角仍然保持着上扬的弧度，看起来阴险而又狡黠。他笑着，流着眼泪，就像一个无可救药的疯子一样反复无常，然而那抹笑容很快随着他的哭泣消失了，他扑上去，狂乱地吻着对方苍白的脖颈，用颤抖的、带着哭腔的声音继续道：  
“可从来都是他，尽管他一直不愿意承认，但促使他射出那一箭的就是他本身的意愿。一直以来我为了他保守着这个秘密，替他承担着这份屈辱，因为我比任何人都要了解他，也比任何人更加爱他，”他所说的每一个词都清晰得可怕，“你所寻找的那个人的确是他，而现在，你或许可以尝试着从这具身体里唤醒他——没错，之前的我做出了错误的判断，阿周那一直在这具身体里，从未消失过，我的每一次高潮、每一次兴奋他都能感受到，甚至很多时候我都难以判断流泪的究竟是他还是我自己。”  
“可是这对于我来说并不重要，”迦尔纳用手指拭去他眼角的泪滴，轻声道，“无论是你还是阿周那，对于我来说都是一样的——因为我们是敌人，是对手，是沉淀在彼此命运之中的沉疴宿疾，只要我们还彼此憎恨，这种联系就不会断裂。”  
“所以，你放弃了吗？即使有可能再次见到他？”他用难以置信的目光死死地瞪着对方的脸，“即使……他有什么话想要对你说？”  
“顺其自然吧。”迦尔纳平静地说，“倘若真是这样的话，我相信他会出现的。”

 

尾声

在世界毁灭的最后一刻，迦尔纳抱着对方的身体，将脸颊埋进他温暖的颈窝里，此刻对方正紧闭着双眼，神态安详地沉睡着。虽说睡眠对于从者来说并不是必须的，可是在经过无数个狂乱的不眠夜后，对方显然已经够累了，是时候好好休息一番了。此刻，窗外天色赤红如血，火势迅猛的烈焰已经烧到了宫殿的外墙之上，仿佛随时都要透进墙壁，将这座宫殿焚烧殆尽。这时，那双漆黑如墨的眼眸再次在他眼前睁开了，明亮的火光、他的倒影和双眼之中闪烁的微光犹如璀璨的焰火一般交相辉映，灼灼燃烧着，看起来是如此灿烂辉煌。对方从他的怀里坐起来，目不转睛地凝视着他，眼中既没有讥讽嘲弄，也没有他所熟悉的邪恶与算计，反而带上了英雄或者神明才有的慈悲，与浓烈而深刻的痛苦与歉疚。  
那一瞬间，迦尔纳认出了面前的人究竟是谁——那不是之前一直陪伴他的第二人格，而是真正的阿周那。只见阿周那安静地坐着，沉默不语，那双眼睛所投射出来的目光却没有离开他一分一秒。他们的视线紧紧交缠着，像是被千万缕丝线串联在一起，就算赤红的火舌已经悄悄溜进房间，也无法让两人的目光移动分毫。  
“迦尔纳。”他听到对方开口唤出他的名字。与此同时，他看到最后一滴眼泪从阿周那的眼角流出。  
一个吻悄无声息地发生了——温柔绵长，又不带任何情欲的，那是他们之间最后一次接吻。  
熊熊燃烧的火焰顿时吞噬了他们，伴随着宫殿的坍塌与地底传来的轰鸣，地面裂开了一道巨大的缝隙，将摧枯拉朽的一切啃噬拆解。那火焰像流星一样不断坠落，带着永不熄灭的光芒，最终消弭于地核深处。

-FIN-


End file.
